The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a highly adjustable mounting device capable of coupling two objects together or mounting an object to a surface.
Portable electronic devices, such as portable phones, personal data assistants (PDA), global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, CD players, and MP3 players, are becoming increasingly popular and are commonly used in automobiles and other vehicles. To ensure easy access to the device and to prevent the device from moving, it is desirable to mount the device to an interior surface of the vehicle. Due to the limited mounting space that is available in most vehicles, the mounting device should be capable of mounting to a non-flat surface of the vehicle. However, it is desirable that such mounting be accomplished without the use of fasteners that can damage the surface, such as screws.
Additionally, it is important that the device be highly adjustable. This is due, in part, to the limited mounting space that is available in most vehicles. Also, it is desirable to be able to orient the electronic device such that the user can conveniently access and operate the device.
Furthermore, adjustment of the mounting device should be as convenient as possible. Unfortunately, many currently known mounting devices cannot be conveniently adjusted. For example, many mounting devices require the loosening of a nut and bolt or similar fastener to adjust the tension between an extension arm, to which the electronic device is mounted, and a swivel post, which is attached to a surface of the vehicle. Once the nut and bolt fastener are loosened, the position of the electronic device can be changed. Finally, the user must tighten the nut and bolt fastener to fix the position of the electronic device. These types of mounting devices typically require two hands to adjust: one hand to hold the extension arm/electronic device and one to adjust the fastener that controls the tension between the extension arm and the swivel post. Furthermore, sometimes tools are required to adjust the fastener. Examples of such mounting devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,485 to Cooper and U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,885 to Carnevali. Consequently, it would not be safe to adjust these types of mounting devices while operating a vehicle.
As a result, there is an on-going need for a highly adjustable mounting device that can mount an object, such as a portable electronic device, to a non-flat surface without causing damage to the surface, and can be conveniently adjusted to change the position of the object relative to the surface.
An adjustable mounting device is provided for mounting an object at a selected position relative to a surface. The adjustable mounting device can be easily adjusted with one hand and generally includes a ball member, a stem portion attached to the ball member, a locking member, and first and second mounting portions coupled to the stem portion and the locking member, respectively. The locking member includes a ball retention member and a plunger member. The ball retention member includes first and second ball retention arms that are adapted to slidably engage the exterior surface of the ball member to form a pivotable connection. The plunger member includes a ball contact surface and is extendable between an adjustable position where the ball contact surface slidably engages the exterior surface of the ball member and a locking position where frictional resistance between the ball contact surface and the exterior surface of the ball member fix the position of the locking member relative to the ball member and stem portion.